


Sundaes and Sex

by skyz



Series: Canyons of Steel [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry had always wanted everything just a little too much. It's when she's not looking that Rachel gets everything she's ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundaes and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole bunch of stuff back in 09 and '10 for Faberttina, that I never posted. It was going to be this long epic fic of how they all got together in high school and blah, blah, blah. I'm lazy and it didn't come together. So I have all these scenes I wrote, drabbles really. I'm posting them. Out of order and what not.

"So you like having sex with Santana?"

Did she like having sex with Santana? Did birds have wings, was Barbra Streisand not a Goddess, was she not the best singer to come out of Lima in forever? Was the sky blue? 

"It's okay," is what Rachel finally settled on saying. 

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Rachel glanced around the empty choir room for any sign of a camera. This was decidedly weird. 

"Um...of course. You're very pretty and when you dance you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Brittany grinned at her. "I think you're pretty too and you like Santana. Because you know we like to share sometimes."

Rachel had no idea what Brittany was talking about.

"Share?" Like answers on tests? 

"With each other. Like we've only ever done it once and it was with Puck because I was curious and he was horny. It was fun. So what do you say?"

It sounded like-- Rachel shook her head. No, that couldn't have been what Brittany meant. 

"Are you asking me for a ménage à trois?" Rachel decided it was better to ask than to wonder. 

Brittany nodded.

Rachel stared at her. First she wasn't sure Brittany even knew what a ménage à trois meant, and also because she had never pictured this happening to her. Ever. 

First having sex with Santana and now this!

"I don't..." Rachel trailed off because she didn't know what else to say. Thank you, maybe? And the idea wasn't abhorrent to her either. Brittany _was_ attractive.

"Okay! I'll talk to Santana and maybe it can happen this weekend! It'll be so much fun, Rachel. I promise."

Brittany hugged her tightly and Rachel found she was still at a loss for words.

"What are we celebrating? That's Brittany's celebratory hug," Santana asked as she strolled into the room followed by Quinn and Tina. 

"Sundaes!" Rachel blurted and felt like crawling into a hole from the looks the other three were giving her.

"Because we both love ice cream, S. We have something in common. Just like you wanted," Brittany said and finally released Rachel.

Rachel straightened up and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and took a deep breath. 

_I'm okay_ , she told herself. I did not just agree to a threesome.

"Did I tell you that?" Santana asked as she somehow managed to squeeze her way between the two of them. 

Rachel clasped her hands together at the press of Santana's thigh against her own. 

She shivered.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she thought.

"You said that Rachel liked the purple dress she always wears and that I had a purple dress that I hardly ever wear. I knew you wanted me to find something in common with her, Santana. And I did. And now we're going to be friends forever. Right, Rach?"

A nickname, Rachel thought dazedly. And sex, the most glorious thing in the world, aside from singing and dancing. Who would have ever imagined that this was what her sophomore year would entail? 

"Right Britt," Rachel agreed with a wide smile. "Friends forever!"


End file.
